Sydney Driscoll
Sydney Driscoll is a character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. She is portrayed by Chloe Bridges. Biography Sydney is a new member on the Rosewood High swim team having just transferred in. She admires Emily and her swimming talent and would like to adapt her style to suit that of Emily's. Series |-|Season 5= Surfing the Aftershocks Emily first notices Sydney staring at her by the staircase at Rosewood High and later again at the lockers. Thinking that she is staring because of Alison, Emily confronts her, only for Sydney to say that she admires her swimming talent and would love to hear Emily's opinions on her own swimming abilities. At first, Emily is hesitant, but agrees to help Sydney. Having watched Sydney swim, Emily and Sydney head into the locker rooms, where Emily begins to measure Sydney's height to arm span ratio. Paige walks in and starts helping Emily, leading to an awkward conversation filled with suggestive innuendos. Thrown From The Ride Walking into the locker rooms from being in the pool, Sydney is disappointed in her 58 second time. Emily tells her that her technique is so much better and then asks if they want to meet up tomorrow. Sydney tells her she’ll have to ask her parents, but it should be okay. Emily explains that her mother keeps asking questions about Alison’s return home, and Sydney tells her it’s only natural, “I’ve never asked mine, but, it doesn’t mean I don’t have them”. Sydney comes into the locker room and apologises to Emily for being late. Emily asks if Paige wants to join them, and Sydney backs her up, saying they’re only doing sprints on the track. At the Pizzeria in town, Sydney, Emily and Paige are grabbing some food to eat. Emily makes a comment on how hot Sydney’s pizza is, but Sydney tells her she doesn’t care if it burns the roof of her mouth, she’s starving. As they talk about pizza toppings, Sydney tells them that she’ll eat anything except spray cheese. Miss Me x 100 Walking up to Paige as Alison walks into school, Sydney comments, “so that’s the queen of mean”. Paige tells her she can’t watch this and walks off. In the locker rooms Sydney excitedly tells Emily that the school Glee club are sponsoring a Frozen sing along tonight, and Emily tells her she thinks she’s more of an Adele Dazeem than an Idina Menzel. Sydney reminds her that there will be free pizza, and Emily will avoid playing 20 questions with her mother. With Emily finally agreeing, Sydney tells her she’ll see her at 7.00pm. In the Rosewood High courtyard, Sydney and Emily are buying popcorn, when Paige comes up to them saying that Bridget Woo just told her that she saw Jenna tonight, Emily comments that she was probably drunk, and Sydney asks “Jenna or Bridget?” Paige goes on to say that apparently Shana is dead, and Sydney asks “who are these people?” Paige explains that Jenna is blind girl who used to go to Rosewood High, and her and Shana were dating. Sydney picks up that Emily doesn’t like Jenna, and questions her about it. Emily tells Sydney that Alison and Jenna hated each other and Emily and her friends didn’t realise they’d been drafted into their war before it was too late. Pulling up to a picnic ground, Sydney and Jenna step out of Jenna's car. Sydney comments on the mustang parked in front of them, and Jenna tells her that it used to be hers. Walking over to Mona, Sydney informs her that the Liars do not want things to go back to the way they were. Jenna says that they remember the way Alison treated them, like they were her dolls. Mona is happy by this and thinks that maybe they can get rid of Alison. The three girls turn to look as a third car pulls up. Appearances Season 5 (6/25) *Surfing the Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *Miss Me x 100 *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream For Me *March of Crimes Gallery 10499143_517528808346911_547003769_n.jpg 5x03-12.jpg 5x03-11.jpg 5x03-13.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1706.jpg 5x04-07.jpg 5x04-08.jpg Sydney.png Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 5